


Whip It Good

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [120]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Incest, M/M, Object Insertion, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, bullwhip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is annoying and persistent. Enough so that Bro actually goes through one of his long time threats to use the legendary bullwhip. Just not in the way that Dave thinks he will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whip It Good

“Oh my sweet dear lord! You’re bein’ the most annoyin’ fuck that e’er walked the earth.” Bro swats at Dave’s hand that keeps creeping over towards his ear for at least the hundredth time today. Okay maybe it’s only been like ten times but that is ten times too many.

“Play with me,” Dave whines out from his position draped across the back of the futon.

“Holy fuck, you’re worse than a cat. I’ve bought ya so many toys and games and shit to play with. There has to be something on your laptop or the Xbox that you can bother instead of me.”

“I want to play with a specific toy.” Dave’s hand skims down Bro’s front to cup the front of his jeans.

“Really? Didn’t I bang ya this mornin’? Go pester someone else.”

“No one else is hooooome,” he drags out the sound just to be annoying.

“I swear to fuck that I will pull out those ears and tail if ya keep actin’ like a cat.”

“Would you fuck me if I wore them?”

Bro lets out a frustrated noise. He puts down the puppet project that he was working on and pushes up off the futon. Dave looks up with hope as Bro stalks across the room to his toy chest, which is actually just a box that’s full of all of the sex stuff that Bro keeps for all of them. Toys are a good thing. Sex toys mean sex, right?

Dave watches him intensely as he shuffles through the box. It looks like Bro is searching for something at the very bottom. Dave’s not sure if he’s ever actually seen the bottom of the box. He always gets distracted by something he finds along the way.

“Are you looking for the blue plug? Or maybe the paddle? Oh fuck that would be good. But that’s not so far down so it’s gotta be the vibrator. You know which one I’m talking about. Or maybe the spreader bar. You can use those with the nipple clamps and the collar and that would go with the ears and tail and that would be very good. Oh please Bro please!”

Bro still doesn’t say anything. He just grunts when he finds something. He uses his body to shield whatever he found from Dave’s salivating view. Dave doesn’t decide to wait and rolls off the back of the futon, pulling off his shirt and pants as fast as he can so he’s naked by the time Bro comes over after picking up what sounded like two more things. Dave’s cock is hard and bouncing in his lap as he thinks about all of the stuff that Bro can use on him. He’s nearly drooling in anticipation.

Then finally Bro turns around and Dave’s head tilts in confusion. He knew it existed, but he didn’t think it actually existed. If that made any sense. Why the fuck is Bro holding the mythical bullwhip instead of one of the many toys that Dave was day dreaming about.

“Uhh...”

“Still feel like botherin’ me?”

“Uhh...” His eyes only flick away from the bullwhip long enough to take in the bottle of lube and condom. Then he’s back to staring at the bullwhip, trying to figure out how Bro wants to use the fucker. It might be interesting. Might even be fun. Bro rarely goes wrong with his ideas. “Uhh...”

“What d’ya think, Davey?” He shifts his grip on the whip to let the extra coil drop.

“Maybe if you don’t do the thing...”

“What thing?” He snaps the whip in the open space of the apartment and Dave nearly jumps out of his skin. “Oh. That thing.”

“Yes! That thing! That thing is a no. Not just a no, but a hell fucking no!”

“Got it. But everything else is fair game?”

It’s amazing to watch all of the expressions run across Dave’s face before it finally settles into determination. “Bring it on, Bro.”

“That’s a good boy.” Bro steps forward, swinging the whip towards him. To Dave’s credit, he doesn’t flinch when the end brushes against his thigh. “Hold still.”

Dave complies while Bro moves the length of whip around, starting with wrapping the end around Dave’s wrists and then twirls it up his arms and around his torso, locking his elbows against his front. He spreads his legs voluntarily when the other end brushes against Dave’s thighs. He apparently thinks that Bro will use the rest of it to tie him up. Technically there is enough length left, but Bro has other plans in mind.

“Stay.”

“What am I? A dog?”

“Well ya are a bit of a bitch so...” Bro shrugs and steps away, going back to the chest to pick up the spreader bar. Dave’s look of mock indignation, or maybe it’s actual indignation but who gives a fuck, melts to anticipation again as he sees the next toy. He really was such a slut for bondage. He even help lift his legs up to help Bro fit the cuffs just above his knees, keeping Dave’s thighs spread wide.

Once again, that leave just the end of the whip resting on the futon in the now open spot between Dave’s legs. Bro ignores it for a moment longer to open up the lube and pour some on his fingers. He grabs the bar with his clean hand and pulls Dave’s hips to the edge of the futon, making him slump against the back as his hands are still bound. The whip’s handle drops down, sliding down and hanging against Dave’s revived cock. Dave moans a little as it brushes his balls. Bro’s hand brushes by them next, going all the way down to Dave’s entrance after moving the hanging handle aside.

He’s still soft from the morning fuck so Bro starts with two fingers, working them in and out quickly. Dave moans loudly and begs for more with a stream of curse words. Bro just rolls his eyes at how easy his little brother is. He does oblige Dave and adds a third as he scissors and opens him up. Dave’s head falls back under the pleasure as Bro drags his fingers across his prostate. Dave’s curses soon lose coherency and become just lustful syllables and moans.

“What a fuckin’ slut. You’re such a mess. Beggin’ for ‘nother round while your ass ain’t even recovered yet. Bet ya didn’t even have to be stretched to take anything up your ass,” he tells him with a note of derision.

“Please, please, I want your cock, please fuck me!”

With Dave’s eyes closed, he misses Bro’s smirk as he reaches for the condom. Dave didn’t even think to ask what it is going to be used for. He carefully opens it with his teeth as he continues to tease Dave’s hole. He puts the cap of the condom over the end of the end of the whip’s handle and rolls it down the rest of it. He finally pulls out his fingers and wipes the extra lube onto the condom, slicking up the outside.

“Bro, Bro, please, Bro please fuck me.” Bro angles the whip’s handle and presses the covered tip to Dave’s entrance. “What?” He opens his eyes in shock and squirms to get a look at what Bro is doing. He sees Bro standing to the side with his pants still on. He twists his arms to see what the fuck Bro is using because he didn’t remember seeing anything phallic come out of the chest. He sees the handle going inside of him. “What the fuck?”

“Ya thought I’d fuck you? Nah.” He presses in the handle, waiting for the safeword coming but instead he gets moans. “Fair game, bitch.” He presses it in all the way to the edge of the condom. Dave continues to moan and move just enough to help Bro get it inside of him. He’s ready to keep moving his hips while Bro fucks him but Bro pulls his hands away and pats Dave’s thighs. “Fifteen minutes and then maybe I’ll think about gettin’ ya off. But be fuckin’ quiet or I’ll get the fuckin’ gag out.”

Dave whines but doesn’t actually say anything. Bro sits down on the futon next to him and picks up his smuppet work again. It probably won’t take him all fifteen minutes to finish the last couple stitches on the underbelly. Dave is surprisingly quiet even as he rocks back and forth every once in a while to get some relief. His cock still doesn’t go down and Bro rewards him with a couple strokes when he finishes the internal stitching, after flipping the skin inside out, after stuffing it, and after sewing up the very last of the stitches. Bro’s actually kind of tempted to use the smuppet on Dave, but he’s already been waiting for a good eleven minutes.

He sets the smuppet aside and leans back against the futon. Dave whines at him, just on the off chance that Bro forgot about his situation, tied up and spread open with a whip handle up his ass. Bro smirks and makes him wait for another couple of seconds before he finally moves. He first undoes his pants to reveal the boner that has been working itself up since coming up with the idea. Dave actually licks his lips but Bro wants more than blowjob at this point. He grips the handle and fucks Dave with it for a  couple of strokes as he opens up the cuffs of the spreader bar.

“Bro, please, I want your cock.”

“Had enough playin’ have ya?”

“Fuck you, just fuck me!”

“Heh.” Bro moves up into position and Dave thinks just for a moment that Bro might actually fuck him with the handle still in him. He wouldn’t actually be too opposed to that but he just really wants to get fucked.

“Please, Bro. Please!”

Bro pulls out the handle and pushes himself into Dave’s soft insides. He’s so wet and open from all of the previous activities that it’s easy to slide in all of the way. Dave wishes he could grab Bro’s shoulders and get some leverage to fuck Bro back but he’s still tied up. All he has is the rolling of his hips which Bro matches on his thrusts forward, fucking Dave into the futon. He likes how vulnerable Dave is underneath him, how open he becomes, how fucking loud he gets.

“Fuck, fuck! Bro! Fuck me! Shit damn! I love your cock! Fucks me so fucking good! Fuck!”

“Shit, kid, ya feel so good. Such a fuckable hole. Such a fucking whore for my cock. Willin’ to get fucked by anything to get a taste of my fucking cock. Goddamn, wonder what else your ass could take.” He leans in over Dave, hefting Dave’s legs up onto his shoulders to get a better angle down against Dave. Dave’s volume spikes as Bro’s cock nails his prostate over and over.

“Bro! Bro! I’m gonna- I’m gonna- Fuck!” Dave comes all over himself, tightening up around Bro which sends his guardian over the edge as well and he comes inside of Dave for the second time of the day.

Bro pants heavily over Dave as his brother tries to catch his breath as well. He gently and carefully pulls out before letting Dave’s legs down. He rubs Dave’s hips briefly as he moans lightly in thanks. Then Bro moves him around to unwrap the whip from around Dave’s body, peeling the condom off of the handle before wrapping it up.

“Can’t believe you used that fucking thing.”

“Can’t believe ya fuckin’ liked it.”

“Well... I am a bit of a bitch.” Dave pulls Bro down onto the futon to cuddle with him. “Do you still have those dog ears and tails from Fourth of July?”

“You fuckin’ slut. Did you eat some Hornies for breakfast or something. Just shut up and go the fuck to sleep.” Bro covers Dave’s face with his hand, barely smothering the laughter that comes.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
